The Unknown Child, Orion Lycoris Black
by Kari412
Summary: What if Sirius had a twin brother? What would he be like? I came up with this story about Sirius' twin its a work in progress, hope you all like it.  I do not own the characters or world that this story is set in, the only character i own is Orion.


**I do not own Harry Potter, the names used here belong to JK Rowling. all I own is the name Orion Lycoris Black and the storyline of this story. Rated T just in case.**

Chapter 1: The Letters arrive

"Orion Lycoris Black, get your butt out of bed!" I could hear my mother yelling from downstairs her voice easily penetrating the three floors of solid wood between the first floor where she was and my room. "I'm coming; don't get your wand in a twist." I grumbled as I got out of bed and pulled a rumpled shirt and a clean pair of pants on. I glanced in the mirror on my dresser just long enough to run my hand through my hair in an attempt to get it to lay down but to no avail. As I entered the dining room I noticed that my brother Sirius was grinning and Regulus was raking a disgusted glare over my rumpled shirt and disheveled hair. "What the hell are you wearing?" my mother asked. "Clothes, you know a shirt and pants." I answered and Sirius burst into laughter. "You couldn't find a less wrinkled shirt? Never mind, stand right there and I'll fix it." She said as she took out her wand and performed the spell to de-wrinkle my shirt. "There, that's better." I rolled my eyes as I took my seat next to my brothers and started eating. "Sirius, Orion, your Hogwarts letters have arrived!" my father yelled from upstairs. "Finally, I thought they'd never get here. Wonder what house we'll end up in." Sirius said as he got up and headed upstairs to get his letter from our father. I followed and my mind was wandering as I thought about which house I'd end up in. Would I be in Slytherin like the rest of the family, Ravenclaw with the rest of the brainiacs, Hufflepuff, or maybe Gryffindor? I won't know until I get there so I shouldn't worry now. I followed Sirius up to where my father and brother were standing and took my letter, which was lettered in bright green ink, from my father and opened the envelope. I read it silently "_Dear Mr. Black, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall_" Yes, I get to get away from my insane mother and OCD brother for a while! I didn't say this aloud of course. I pulled out the enclosed list of supplies and read through it. Then I went back downstairs and handed my mother the supply list. She read through it and, on a separate piece of parchment, made a list of the things we'd need. "Two copies of The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), two copies of A History of Magic, two copies of Magical Theory, two copies of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, two copies of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, two copies of Magical Drafts and Potions, two copies of Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find them, and two copies of The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self-Protection. We'll be going to Diagon Alley in a couple days to pick up your supplies, so I'll go ahead and send your owls securing your places at school." Then she left the room to send a return letter to Hogwarts.

Three days later I was standing in front of the fireplace with my brothers and mother. We were going to travel to Diagon Alley by floo powder. Sirius and I went first, we grabbed a hand full of the green, glittery powder from the pot by the fire place, stepped into the empty grate threw down the powder and yelled "Diagon Alley!" next thing I knew I was standing in The Leaky Cauldron dusting myself off then, WOOSH! My mother and Regulus were standing with us also. We went outside and made our way to Gringotts to make a withdrawal. My mother went inside after instructing the three of us to stay put standing on the steps. No sooner did our mother go inside then Sirius turned to me and asked, "What house do you reckon we'll be put in? I'm hoping for Gryffindor or Slytherin." Regulus looked shocked and said "The rest of the family has been in Slytherin, why do you think you might be in Gryffindor?" "Just because the rest of the family's been in there doesn't mean that I will be too." Sirius said. The argument didn't progress any further because at that moment our mother came back outside and we headed off to Flourish and Blott's to buy our books. A few hours later after picking up our books, cauldrons, and other supplies we went to Madam Mulkins to get our robes. After being measured and having the robes altered to fit properly and picking out the rest of our uniform we headed over to Ollivander's to get our wands. The old owner of the shop, Ollivander himself, took the needed measurements and started handing us wands, the first one that Sirius tried out caused a vase to explode and several boxes to fly off the shelves, a few tried wands later he received his wand 15 inches long, made of Oak with a hair from the tail of a unicorn as the core. Then after causing several things to explode or fly across the room I finally got my wand also it was Hornbeam with a Phoenix Feather core and is 10 ¾ inches long. It felt proper in my hand which the others hadn't.


End file.
